Aida 2
by persian85033
Summary: Finished. Please read and remember to review.
1. Default Chapter

Ali ran out to the garden. He didn't want the nurse to catch him. He could hide there until dinner time. Then he wouldn't have to have his lesson. Father and Mother would probably be mad at him, but he didn't care. It would only be for a little while. Then he would laugh at his sisters, for having stayed through their lesson.

"Your Highness?"he heard one of the servants called.

Ali smiled to himself, knowing that if he kept perfectly quiet, she wouldn't find him. She gave up after shouting herself hoarse. He came out of his hiding place when he was sure she had gone back inside. She would probably say that he wouldn't come out.

"Ali, where have you been?"his mother asked when he showed up for dinner. "Why didn't you show up for your lesson?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to have my lesson today, Mother."

"Didn't Sadia tell you this morning?"

"No, she didn't."

"She was looking for you this afternoon. Where were you?"

"I thought today I could go outside."

"Well, no you couldn't. You should have come at once, when you were called."

"I was only outside, Mother."

"Why don't I believe you?"she asked with a smile on her face.

"I am telling the truth."

"Only hiding from your instructor? It's important that you take your lessons and you do well."

"I don't like them much."he said.

"I didn't like mine, either."said Mother, remembering how she had always put up a fight when she was supposed to be listening to her lessons. "But their necessary."

Ali crossed his arms.

"Saifullah probably doesn't have to do so many lessons."

"Saifulla does his lesson just like you. Probably not as many, because he is younger, but just the same. He and his brothers and sisters all do their lessons. Now you will not join your sisters, Genie, Carpet, Abu, and Grandfather Cassim tomorrow while they go and look for the magic rings, though I doubt they'll find any thing, but Aida just had to put those ideas into their heads."said Mother, rolling her eyes.

"They will find them. Aunt Aida said that if you really believe and you know where to look, if you find them, they will bring you good luck for the rest of your life!"

"I think that any time you spend with your aunt is going to start turning you as wild as she is. I'm surprised that sister of mine has any common sense at all."

"When can we visit her? She said if we were there during the full moon, we could look for mermaids. We just have to be careful about the werewolves, but they can't swim. Will you come with us? Can we go?"

"We'll see. Now, you don't want to miss dinner as well, do you? Go on and wash up for dinner. Scat."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. It was just like her sister to put ideas like that into childrens' heads. After all her own children were the wildest, most imaginative she had ever seen, just like their mother.

"I didn't know Aida wanted to take the children to hunt for mermaids this time."she said to Aladdin.

"She takes them to look for something all the time. I'm surprised you're surprised. That's the only thing."

"You'd have thought she learned a bit by now, wouldn't you, Father?"

"Well, you know your sister, Dearest."

"I don't think I will see why Francisco married her, or how he puts up with that nonsense."

"Because he's just the same."

Aladdin was right about that. At the same time that in the Palace in Agrabah, everyone was settling down to dinner, at Dzonot in Yucatan, Mexico, Francisco was sitting on the balcony, playing the guitar, and singing to Aida, something which she always enjoyed.

"Oh, it is so romantic."she said.

"I'd sing it into the night if you asked me to."

Aida hit him playfully with her fan.

"Now, El Reloj."he said, as he began to play another song.

"No, I'd like to dance a waltz."

Francisco put his guitar down, got up, turned the music on, and took her in his arms.

"Just one, or several?"

"I'd say at least ten."

They did look odd, waltzing around and around the balcony, but it didn't make any difference, for all they cared. That was just one thing Aida loved about her husband. That he always obeyed her, and saw that she was given her own way in everything. During most of her life, she had followed her aunt's orders and had to put up with her tantrums, which Aida always thought was rather odd in a grown woman. However, here, she had Francisco completely dominated. He never asked questions, he just obeyed.

"I could really do this forever."she said.

"And why don't we do it forever?"he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. We'd have to stop sometime, wouldn't we?"

"Maybe."

"Or we could be the two people who've lasted longest just dancing the waltz."

"Well, my grandfather danced pretty long once. When he was showing one of my cousins for her party. He spend hours and hours, just going over the steps with her."

"How long?"

"I don't know, it took him the best part of a whole day just to show her."

"Did she finally get it right?"

"I don't know. At the party, she was wearing a dress, obviously, so you wouldn't know. She did move in the right directions and everything, though, but that could have been because she was being led by uncle."

"That's sad."

"She didn't learn to dance, either. She just isn't the social type. She spent most of her party just sitting, drinking refreshments, and watching the dancers, and listening to the music. I'm surprised she lasted through the whole party. I was so sure she wouldn't make it. She's never been one to stay late in crowded, noisy environments, except maybe the fair."

Aida giggled.

"Hopefully this year, Jasmine and Aladdin will be able to come with us to the fair again. It was so much fun when they did."

"I don't think they'd be in their right minds if they missed it. By the way, I have something for you."he said, as he let go of her and walked out of the room.

When he came back, he was holding a sachet tied with a lilac velvet ribbon. Aida immediately began to open it. She loved surprises. Inside was a complete set of silver jewelry, set with amethysts and another with onyx.

"Oh!"she exclaimed. "And what's the occasion?"

"The occasion? That's a good question. What is the occasion? Just that I wanted to give you a special gift."

He took off the necklace and earrings she was wearing, and put on one of the new sets.

"Now, does this mean I'd have to have a new dress to go with it? I don't wear black."she said, eyeing the onyx. "But they're beautiful. Because of the silver. I love silver!"

"I know, which is why I specifically had those made."

"And these?"she asked, holding up two pieces that came with the set. "They look like hairpins. I'm supposed to wear them in my hair?"

"Where else?"

She took off the ordinary hairpins, and put in the new ones.

"They're overwhelming."

"No less than Don Francisco Andrade's wife deserves."


	2. Chapter 2

Francisco went over the list on his desk.

"It's perfect, Nana!"he said, as he handed it back to a lady wearing a simple dress with flowers embroidered on the sleeves and the hem of the skirt. "I want everything absolutely perfect for Aida's birthday."

In Agrabah, the dinner table was in chaos, as usual. Genie tried to persuade the children to eat their vegetables, but none of them would listen, only laugh while Genie pretended to rage as they tortured Iago, who was flying around the room, trying to avoid them.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGH!"Iago screamed as Janan grabbed his tail feathers.

"Janan, leave Iago alone already!"Aladdin scolded her.

Genie went to save Iago from Janan's grasp.

"Iago started it."

"I did not! I think I'll skip dinner today. Again. And maybe tomorrow, too, along with breakfast, and everything."

"No! Tell him he can't, Daddy."cried Aaliyah.

"He can if you keep tormenting him."

"We don't torment him!"cried Ali. "He torments us."

"Well, we'll have to work something out."

"Right on, Al. Now, all of you! Eat your vegetables. Let's see, I should say, minimum six servings a day. How many?"Genie checked his list, to see how many servings of vegetables each child had eaten during the day. "Right, so, Ali."He measured out the right amount of broccoli and put it on Ali's plate.

"I don't want broccoli."

"No."said Genie. "No choice. We'll have something else tomorrow."

"Uh, Genie, don't you think you should just let them skip vegetables for today?"

"No, Al. Can't do."

"You can't be keeping watch on them twenty four seven."

"Are you doubting my aptitude at handling these children. You've got enough problems of your own. You leave these children to me."

"Oh, just look. Francisco is preparing a special surprise for Aida's birthday. Would you believe that?"said Jasmine, as she finished reading a letter that had just been brought to her. "Hmm. He wants us to come over."

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to come just right now."said Aladdin.

"Yay!"went the children.

"Nobody's going anywhere! Not until those vegetables are off those plates, into the stomachs they belong to."said Genie.

Ali tipped over his plate. Genie snuck down and caught it just in time.

"Whew! Saved."

"But they've been on the floor!"

"This plate never touched the floor."

"Why can't we go to Aunt Aida's? She's always fun. She never pressures anybody to eat their vegetables."

"That's because nobody's a picky eater over there. If you'll notice, they all eat their vegetables."Jasmine told him.

"But not if they don't want to!"

"Enough fighting! We have exactly twenty five minutes before the first bedtime."

Genie took out his stopwatch.

"Oh, yes, yes, Genie."said Jasmine's father. "Definitely. Now, children, Genie's right. Enough bothering with Iago, and eat. It's almost bedtime, and it's not good to go to bed on an empty stomach."

"Genie's the one who wants it empty. I want some cake."

"No cake."

"Please."

"No, no, my dear. Maybe tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"It's too late for cake."

"Fifteen minutes!"yelled out Genie.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You're being too strict, Genie. You can't have them all on such a strict schedule. Today, bedtime will be five minutes later."

Genie shook his head.

"You're not thinking of them."he said over Jasmine's shoulder.

"Oh, just let them have some fun."

"Jasmine's right, Genie."said Cassim. "Let them have fun now. We don't want them to be bitter and sour people now, do we?"he said, beaming at Ali.

"Ha! In your face, Genie! I want to go Iago and Abu hunting!"

Aladdin laughed.

"No, no more anybody hunting. Whoever tries to hunt anyone else will not be getting any dessert for a week."

"Can we go bird hunting?"

"No. No more hunting."

"Right, Al. No hunting, sentence for hunting being no dessert for a week."Genie commented as he wrote it down in his notebook.

"Now, that, Genie, I leave to you."

"Right on, Al."

"Genie's no fun anymore."

Aida galloped on and on, around the country. She loved to feel the wind in her hair. It might blow it out of place, but she never cared much. It was worth it, just to feel such joy for a few minutes. She was the best rider in the region, everyone agreed to that, and she was determined that all of her children should be just as good on a horse as she was. Right now, however, they were in their private schoolrooms, listening to their reading lessons, and she had the chance to go by herself. She looked out, over the scenery. It was so beautiful, the lake, the jungle, the mountains, the river, everything, even the neatly plowed fields. The wilderness was always more beautiful to her eyes, though. She looked up, and saw that the sun was almost setting in the west. I've got to get back, she thought. They'll probably send a search party after me. She was about to turn around and go back to the house, when she saw the silhouette of another person coming towards her.

"Aida! How did I know you would be here?"she heard Francisco's voice.

"I was just about to go back. Don't tell me you've already started worrying about me?"

"No. The ones who does all the worrying for me is my mother. When she's around no one else should worry, because then there would be a worry overload."

She gently slapped his hand.

"Oh, if she were ever to hear you say that about her."

"She'd have a tantrum. She's too old for such childish tantrums."

"Oh, just let her be."

"That's just what I try."

"If I can put up with her, so can you."

"You forget, you've only known her for a few years. I've had to put up with her all my life. Besides, I don't know if she's even noticed you're not home."

"Hasn't she?"

"No. She's probably busy with something or other."

"So what are you doing here?"she asked.

"Coming to ride with you. Or rather race you."

"Ha! You don't stand a chance. You should know that."

"Well, I never give up hope. Dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, and mine still hasn't died."

"I'll make sure it does one of these days."

"No, I don't think you do."

"So, race me where?"

"Hasta el manantial."he said.

"Fine with me."

They took off, and as usual Aida won. At the front of the house, Achmed took the horses from them, to take them to the stables.

"I never will get used to seeing you like that, Achmed."she told him, as she tossed him the reins.

Achmed didn't answer.

"Well, he's certainly better than I thought he would be."said Francisco. "Not as good as some, but with a little…persuasion, you can get work out of just about anybody. That's why your sister shouldn't visit so much anymore! It depresses and angers him. Tsk, tsk, every time one of the men don't work to their full potential, I lose money, you know."

"Ha! It's just a pity I can't see his face when they're here."

Francisco shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's gotten better since he first came here."he said, offering her his arm, and leading her to the dining room.

"I wouldn't have thought he would have lasted as long as he has."

"Well, determination can do wonders. Such wonders that someone like Achmed will work in the fields."

"And be worth his weight in gold?"

"I don't think he's worth that much."

"I don't think he's worth much. I don't think he's worth anything, period. He's always been a stuck-up, arrogant, conceited, vain, egotistical snob."

"Whoa, with those adjective, there won't be any doubt in anyone's mind as to what kind of person he is."

"Just by meeting him once is more than enough to know what kind of person he is. Just by looking at him."

"You don't like him. And it's clear that you never will. I'm just glad I don't have any reason to feel jealous of him."

"I should hope not. I'd hate to have a jealous husband."

"Look who's talking. It is I who suffer the misfortune of having an extremely jealous wife."

"Oh, you…"Aida couldn't find anything to say.

They went inside, laughing.

"It looks like Aladdin and Jasmine are coming, after all."said Francisco, smiling.

"Are Ali, Janan and Aaliyah coming, too."asked Badr.

"I should think so."Francisco told him.

"When can we eat milanesas?"asked Saba.

"When you behave better."Francisco joked.

"Ha ha!"Sabdallah laughed.

"Can Carpet give us a ride, too?"

"That's up to Carpet, but then, knowing your mother here, I don't think Carpet will be too keen to come."Francisco told them.

"Mother, you have to stay away!"

"That's not fair."said Aida.

"But Carpet won't come if you're here."

"Oh, yes he will. He always goes wherever Aladdin and Jasmine go."

"So he will come?"

"I guess so."

"Let me correct you. You hope so."

"Ah!"

"I'm glad Aladdin and Jasmine are coming."said Josefina, still a spinster. "They are always such pleasant company."

"You'd have much more pleasant company if you were ever to get married."Ignacio told her.

Josefina hung her head.

"Oh, don't worry. Perhaps Josefina just isn't meant to be married."said Francisco delicately. "Perhaps she's just better off single."

"I don't know what she's playing at."said Ester. "Que pretende esta hija mia! Quedarse a vestir santos?"

Ester shook her head.

"Well, it's probably better that way, Mother."

"Why does Aunt Josefina have to be married?"asked Badr.

"She doesn't."his father told him. "Grandma and Grandpa here, though, are just obsessed with that idea. I don't know why, but they are."

"I would like to be married, Franciso."said Josefina.

"You should."

"Now, Father, let's just leave it at that. Now, let's see. It looks like they'll be here in just a few days. And yes, Ali, Janan, and Aaliyah are coming, too. However, no more of those practical jokes, please. Janan couldn't sleep for weeks after you told her that there were monsters under the bed!"

"There are monsters under the bed!"said Sabdullah. "I've seen them. They haunt your room at night. That's why you have to sleep with Nana next door. If Nana isn't there to scare them away, they'll get you."

"You've been listening to your mother's stories, again."sighed Francisco.

"Oh, now, you know I don't believe in bad things, Francisco, just good ones."

"You believe in anything, Darling, as long as there's no proof and it's not real."

"You're offending me!"

"I'm not offending you, I'm just trying to say the truth."

"Well, the truth is offending me, then."

"Oh. I never knew you grudged hearing the truth. You always seemed to embrace it before. Nana, perhaps you should take these three up to bed."

"Yes."

Sabdullah, Badr, and Isra followed Clara upstairs.

"Now, you wouldn't believe just what I heard in the fields this morning."

"What?"asked Aida, picking up her knitting.

"What else, but that it looks like Armando, Margarita's father is just about ready to murder Achmed."

"Why? Armando has always seemed all right."

"Well, it turns out that he thinks Achmed is interested in Margarita."

"You can tell him not to worry. Achmed wouldn't be interested in anyone that's not himself."

"I guess not."

A few days later, Jasmine, Aladdin, Cassim, Jasmine's father, Genie, Carpet, Abu, Ali, Janan, and Aaliyah arrived at Dzonot. Genie had to force Iago to come, since he didn't want to.

"Three are bad enough. If there are seven children I'll be dead in less than three days!"he had exclaimed.

"How did you get Iago to come this time? Last time he said he wasn't coming back!"asked Aida.

"Oh, you know Genie."

"That's right."

Sabdullah, Badr, and Isra came out to greet them, with Nana Clara behind them, carrying Saba.

"Ali, see, come see my room. Father got me a new pony, too. I can't wait until I'm big enough to ride on a horse!"

Sabdullah and Ali were about to leave, when Genie stopped them.

"No, no, no, boys, no. No one is to leave this perimeter, unless it's together."

"Genie! You promised not to be so overprotective."Aladdin told him.

"Not overprotective, Al, just…careful, you know."

"Well, don't be careful, either, Genie. There are plenty of people here to keep an eye on them."

"And how many can you trust?"

"Just about all of them."

"Jasmine! Aladdin!"exclaimed Josefina, coming to meet them. "We are so glad you could come."she said.

"Us, too. It's very nice to get away from everything every now and then."said Aladdin.

"Well, for that, this is the perfect place."

"Any parties again, this time, Francisco?"

"Very special parties. Especially one. And there's very good news. This year, the fair is coming early, so if you'll hold out, you won't have to make another trip."

"Oh, that's great."

When Aida had gone upstairs to feed Saba, Francisco told Aladdin all about the plans he had for Aida's birthday.

"A year doesn't go by when you don't come up with something new, Francisco."

"No, and I doubt I will ever run out of ideas. Or at least, I hope not."

"Is it all right for me to think that the reason the fair is early this year is because you had something to do with it?"

"It is all right. Because there's a possibility that you are right."

"Oh, great. Now that is one hell of a birthday gift."

"What can I say? I would have done something much more, but…I thought this was enough for one year."

"Not to mention the gifts you give her everyday on the kids' birthdays!"

"Well, I have to show my appreciation for the fact that she gave me such wonderful children, don't I?"

"Now you're going to make me think I don't appreciate Jasmine!"

"I'm sure Jasmine knows. Besides, each to his own."

"I guess so, but now, you don't mind if I steal some of your ideas?"

"Oh, my! A Sultan a thief!"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know."

"And what about Nahil and Haifa?"

"They're fine. Very happy, both of them. It does look like Nahil has finally put the past behind him. It's taken him a while, but there you have it."

"That's good. And Achmed?"asked Aladdin, smiling slightly.

"What can I say? It looks like he's really changed. He just doesn't like being reminded of the fact that he was once a prince, you know. I think it makes him sad."


	4. Chapter 4

"And?"asked Aida as she walked, blindfolded, with Francisco guiding her.

"And you just have to be a little patient."

"You know I'm too curious a person to be patient!"

"I know, I know, that's why I decided to make this…enigma as short as possible. It's only a few steps. Not a few days."

"A few step? I think I could have crossed all half of the hacienda already. You're not just making me go around in circles, are you?

"What would be the point of having you go around in circles? Though now that you mentioned it, it would not be such a bad idea. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"You…"she decided not to say anything.

Francisco laughed.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Because you'll see that it was worth it."

"It better be. Or you'll be sorry."

"Very sorry indeed?"

"Oh, yes. Very sorry indeed."

Francisco was leading her to the stables, but taking a different route, instead, to keep her from guessing a little longer.

"How much longer?"she demanded.

"Not much, now, not much. And…we're…here."

He took the blindfold off her face. In front of her stood the finest mare she had ever seen. The saddle on her was also striking, with silver trimmings.

"Oh, wow!"she didn't know whether to exclaim over the horse or the saddle.

"Well, I had the saddle, bridle, and everything made just for you. With your name on it. That way, no one else will be able to use them. And as for the mare, she's the best one in the whole region. There isn't another like her. Mind you, I had a hard time finding one like her. And she cost me a lot of money. Nothing but champions in her pedigree."

"Oh, my! And what should I call her?"

"Oh, let's see…I don't know, you choose."

"Then her name will be Hala. Hala just like the prophet Muhamadd's siter-in-law. Because she's just like the aura around the moon. She gives off a similar aura."

"Hala. I like it. Hala it is. Everyone will be envious when they see you on such a fine mare."

Aida climbed on the saddle.

"And how do I look?"

"Maravelous. You'll never lose a race on this one. She's the best of the best."

"I've never lost anything in my life! Much less something like a race."

That wasn't the only surprise Francisco had in store. Besides giving a party, he did, indeed, have something to do with the fair coming early that year. He had arranged for the fair to come on the same day of Aida's birthday, and the day after that, he hired her favorite artist to give a concert in her honor.

"How did you get him to come just right here?"she asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. If only I could have gotten him to have a song composed just for you."

"Really, Aida, I didn't know you learned to understand music in Spanish so quickly."Jasmine said.

"Well, it's very…romantic. I may have some trouble with the lyrics now and them, but that doesn't stop me from enjoying it."

"Oh, really."

"Don't you think that we should end this already?"asked Genie. "It's already half an hour past bedtime."

"Genie's right."said Iago, who was hiding behind Genie's head, hoping that the children wouldn't notice him and start to make his life impossible, once they got bored with the concert.

"No, Genie. No bedtime today. We can all stay up as long as we like."said Aladdin.

"Al!"

"Just for today,Genie, if it'll make you feel any better, then tomorrow they go to bed earlier and take longer naps, too."

"Oh, I don't know, Al. It seems pretty risky to me."

"You can't find a better nurse than a genie, can you?"asked Francisco.

"You can't find a more paranoid one is what."

"Not paranoid, Al, just…responsible."

"Today isn't a day to be responsible, Genie. Let's enjoy this."

"Hmmm."

Genie still didn't look too convinced, but decided best not to argue.

"You guys ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"exclaimed Iago. "Questioning Genie's judgement like that!"

Seeing he had an ally, Genie decided to take up the argument again.

"It's just not healthy, Al."

"They'll be fine, Genie."said Jasmine. "It's only for one night."

"You guys know that Genie only wants them to grow up healthy."said Iago.

"I would suggest you found yourself a new hiding spot, Iago."warned Aida.

"Ahhhh! No, no, not me, the monkey!"he shouted and he flew away.

"There he goes!"

"Polly want a cracker?"asked Sabdullah, getting a cookie from the table, and running after Iago.

"I'll never be able to understand why they like to traumatize that bird so much!"

Genie took the cookie away from Sabdullah.

"No crackers! Bedtime!"

"But Uncle Aladdin said no bedtime today!"

"Uncle Aladdin has just changed his mind."Genie told him, as he got out all the childrens' pajamas, and night dresses.

"I want to wear my blue pajamas!"

"No kitty pajamas. They're in the wash."

"But I want to wear my blue pajamas!"

Genie went to wash the pajamas immediately and came back with them clean and dry.

"No excuses now."he said as he began to braid the girls' hair. "Magic Carpet Express!"he called out to Carpet, and started loading the children on him. "From here to the bedrooms!"

And they were off.

"He really is paranoid!"said Aladdin.

"I'll say paranoid because he's nuts about you, Aladdin."

"Well, Genie is a good friend. Even if he is, as you say, a little paranoid."

"Not a little. A lot. Though, I think you can't blame him. My nana was always the same. Just take away the magic powers, and they're identical. That's probably why they get along so well. They agree on everything."

"Whew!"Iago flew back, and settled himself on Cassim's shoulder. "I don't understand why you keep those little monsters here. I'm glad you finally decided to listen to the Genie, we'll finally get some peace and quiet. You should just send them off to boarding school, or something."

"Boarding school?"

"Well, yeah, you know. I've heard it's the best thing you can do for your kids. They learn some independence that way, you know, not always depending on Mommy and Daddy."

"My parents have already sent Josema to boarding school. Military school , actually. They want him to go into the army, like two of my uncles. One was a colonel, and the other is a general."

"Did Josema want to go?"asked Jasmine.

"No. At least they had a hard time shipping him off, but, they decided he was going, and that was that."

"Now, there you see,"said Iago. "Smart parents. Good parents. I mean, they did what was best for the kid."

"I don't know if boarding school is the best thing for everybody, Iago."

"Oh, but it."

"Maybe we should ship you off with them. You know, to keep them company. Remind them of home."suggested Francisco.

"No. I wouldn't be a good nurse maid. Genie, on the other hand, would be excellent. Everybody knows that."

"But I though the point was for them to learn to be independent. With Genie there, how will they learn?"

"Oh, well, no Genie, then. But no me, either."

"That would be the other extremity."

"No. No, don't you see, the kids by themselves, with other kids their age?"

"I always knew you didn't like children, Iago, but this is ridiculous."

"I don't not like them. You wouldn't like them too much either, if they spend their time chasing you!"

"They just want to have some fun."

"Well, we gotta teach them another way to have fun. And to appreciate peace and quiet."

"Then it'd get boring."

Iago rolled his eyes.

"You got any idea how many feathers I've lost from those kids pulling them?"

"We've never bothered to count them."

"You're not exactly very quiet yourself, are you, Iago? Where's Genie? Or maybe we could find something to clamp your beak. After all, just like opposites attract, well, when you're the same, you don't get along too well, either."

"Now, you can't compare me with those brats."

"You can't call my babies brats!"cried Aida.

"Well, whatever. I'm just trying to make you people see how much better off these kids would be. You people just baby them too much."

"They've just got a lot of spirit, Iago."said Cassim. "And like you, a lot of mouth."


	5. Chapter 5

Iago decided it would be best to discuss the idea of boarding school with Genie. He discussed with Ester about military school, where she had sent Josema.

"You see, Genie, and as Ester told me, they learn a lot of discipline, and other skills useful for life, see?"

Genie rocked Saba in his arms.

"Hmmm. Well, little feathered friend, I think you'd have to discuss it with their parents. I just don't think sending these little angels to boarding school is the best. The Palace would seem so empty without them."

"Well, we'll just have to get some more people, you know. To make up for the empty space."

"Hmmm. Whatever Al says."

"Al isn't convinced, but Al isn't thinking of the children. He's thinking of himself. We've got to think about them. Not ourselves."

"I think you've got a point there. But I don't know. I'd certainly miss them. NO!"he suddenly yelled out as a painting was about to fall to the floor.

Genie caught it in his mouth, so Saba wouldn't be disturbed in his arms. Ali and Sabdullah had been throwing cushions and toys around the room, and one had hit the painting.

"Well, I'll be off. I don't want to become a new toy."said Iago. "I'll leave the issue in your hands, Genie."

Genie was twisting himself to hold Saba properly in his arms and stop anything from breaking. Finally, he decided to take the cushions and toys.

"Genie!"

"No more throwing anything."

"I want to go outside."

"I want to build a sand castle!"

"I want to build a pyramid of toys!"

"There, there now, children! There, there. We have more than enough time for everything. One thing at a time. There's only one of me, after all."

"I'm hungry."

"Hungry! You just had a snack!"Genie cried in disbelief.

"Nana always lets me eat whatever I like."said Sabdullah, leaving the room.

"Well, maybe it's not such a bad idea. Snacks for everybody."

"YAY!"

"Quiet, now, quiet. You don't want to wake Saba. With the effort it took her to go to sleep!"

"She sleeps through most of life."

"Well, she'll stop when she grows a little older."said Genie, placing her in her crib.

"I'll go tell Nana."said Sabdullah running to find Clara to bring the cookies and chocolate.

Genie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boy. These kids have more energy than…"he muttered to himself.

"Oh, well, how are things here, Genie?"asked Aida's father.

"Just fine. Just fine. Just about to have more snacks."

"Oh, how wonderful. They are growing children, of course."

"But I want to go outside!"

"Oh, there, there, my dear. Maybe a little later. It's a little hot outside for you right now."

"Mother always goes outside."

"Well, Mother is a grown up. When you're a grown up, too, then you can go with Mother."said Genie.

"Yes, Genie's right, Dearest."

"But why? It's not fair!"

"Oh, we'll do something more fun than going outside."

"We'll hold a tea party!"

"I want to ride my pony."

"Not now, my dear. The tea party sounds like a wonderful idea I think."

"Tea party it is!"exclaimed Genie, and ran to get the tea sets out.

Iago found a section of the house which was quieter.

"Whew!"

He looked up at the walls. As in the rest of the house, the walls here were lined with portraits. Portraits of people, mostly, and paintings of landscapes, and other things.

"Hmm. Now, these people appreciate art."he said, looking at the painting of a man in a military uniform. "That's just it. A military man. If only!"

"Armando Medina."he heard Francisco's voice call out.

"What?"

"El Colonel Armando Medina Gonzaga."he said. "One of my father's cousins."

"Oh. The one your parents want Josema to be like?"

"Yeah. He was always so…stiff. So orderly. Set a great store by order, good manners, you get the idea. He died some time ago. He died of a…well, coraje. He would always be angry, and, well, one day, the anger was too much, and he suffered a stroke, or something. He was very violent sometimes."

"Oh. I guess he would have to be. Being in the army, and all that."

"I guess so."

Iago looked at the painting.

"Well, wouldn't you have expected him to die in battle, though?"

"Nah. He didn't. He was great in battle, though. If he hadn't have died the way he did, he would probably have been honored. His son, though always gave him countless headaches."

"I can sympathize. Or rather I guess you and Al could. Those kids are good for headaches. All you gotta do is find the remedy."

"Oh, Iago. You're also a good headache cause."

"Me? No, not me. I don't go around screaming all the time. And definitely not in people's ears. Or go pulling their feathers out."

"Iago, Iago, Iago."

"Well, at least the portraits don't give headaches."

"This one will."

He led Iago to the painting of a woman. The woman was painted against a background of green, and was dressed in a green gown, that was only a shade lighter than the background.

"Stare at it long enough, and you'll think your vision'll get blurred."

"My."

Iago did stare at it.

"It's better than listening to the brats screaming."

"Right now they are building pyramids with the small animals. I'm always afraid they'll end up choking on them, or something. But, well, I don't think Genie allows them to put anything in their mouths."

"It would be a pity if he did."

"Yes, because he'd be fired."

"I don't' think he could live with that."

Francisco left Iago looking at the painting. The woman's face had an unusual expression. She wasn't smiling, but almost as if the picture took life of its own, he sometimes thought he could see a hint of a smile on her face.

"Very…exotically done."he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Iago shook his head and stared more intentedly at the portrait. For a while he thought she left the portrait and was aiming straight at him.

"Just a painting."he muttered to himself, and decided to fly off, but not without looking back.

The woman in the portrait was the same as she always was. With that expressionless face, and her hands in her lap.

"Enough cause for a headache, that's for sure!"

"Iago!"he heard Ali say.

Genie came up pushing Saba.

"Weren't you supposed to be holding a tea party!"asked Iago.

"We were letting Sabdullah give us a tour of the house."said Genie. He chuckled. "Apparently he definitely knows more than some of the adults here. About the paintings, and his family."

"No, I want to collect Iago feathers."said Sabdullah.

"AH! NO!"

"No, no! We were going to look at the pictures!"exclaimed Genie, as he watched the children go after Iago.

Genie went after them, to get their attention and leave Iago alone. Ali caught Iago's tail feather, but he managed to escape. They started trying to capture him in vases of flowers. They threw the flowers down, which Genie caught, and began to try to capture Iago in them.

"ALADDIN!"screamed Iago.

"Wha…?"

Everyone turned around to see the children chasing Iago, and the vases in their hands. The floor had just been waxed that morning, and Badr slipped, and the vase in his hand went flying.

"NOOO!"yelled Ester.

"Grandmother's vase!"yelled Josefina.

"Genie!"yelled Aladdin.

"Not to worry Al!"

Genie made a spectacular dive trying to save the vase before it crashed on the floor. CRASH! He didn't make it, and the beautifully ornamented vase fell into a dozen pieces.

"Oh, no!"said Francisco.

"That one was one of my favorites!"said Aida.

Iago had flown to hide behind the curtains on one of highest windows.

"It was all Sabdullah's idea."said Badr, as he got to his feet.

Luckily, when he had slipped, he crashed right into one of the soft sofas, and landed against the cushions.

"Sabdullah's idea or not, why in the world were you playing with the vases?"asked Francisco, bending to pick up the pieces.

"Isn't there any way to repair it?"asked Jasmine.

"Of course."said Genie, examining it.

He tried to arrange the pieces together, but they fell apart again.

"Oh, that vase made it here all the way from China! It was given to my grandmother as a wedding gift. How she valued it so!"cried Josefina.

"Oh, well, um, it'll be repaired."said Genie. "At least, I hope so. We just have to be a little patient."

"Boys! Why were you carrying those vases? All of you!"

"Just why precisely that one?"

"Were trying to get Iago, but he kept getting away from us."

"I think it's time you all left that bird alone!"

"Awwww."they all wined.

"No wining, no wining!"

"But he's fun."

"Well, I can't say it's not fun to be after him every now and then, but why with those vases. Sabdullah, you know you're not allowed to use them as toys!"

"We couldn't get back and find something else. There wasn't enough time."

"Iago was looking at the paintings on the other side of the house."

"And what were you doing on the other side of the house?"

"We were giving Genie a tour."

"Genie, couldn't you have stopped them?"

"I did all I could, Al. Well, unless I tied them up, or confined them to their rooms, or something."

"That may just be the very thing."squeaked Iago. "Even the monkey agrees with me. Don't you?"

Abu stared at him.

"Don't you, please, Abu?"begged Iago. "Isn't it enough!"

Abu nodded.

"Well, you should leave Iago alone."

"But he's funny."

"Funny or not, just looked what your Iago games have done! You broke great grandmother's vase!"

"I didn't think it would break."said Badr, begging to cry.

"Well, it's obvious you didn't think at all!"said Iago, seeing that now was a good chance to get everyone on his side, and put a stop to this torturing for good. "Which is why, I repeat, Al, that you should ship them off to boarding school, and they can learn to think about the consequences of their actions, you see."

"Boarding school!"yelled Josefina. "Oh, no! Not my nieces and nephews! Not my darlings! Well, it's a pity that the vase broke for sure, but of course, the nuns have always told me we shouldn't become so attached to material things! It's a shame, no doubt, but what's important is that we learned a lesson today, didn't we?"she added to the children.

"We don't play with the vases anymore?"asked Badr.

"Or any other ornaments."added Josefina. "Why don't we go for a pleasant walk?"

"Yes, Tia Josefina."

Josefina smiled as she went to get her hat and parasol.

"Now, everyone get their hats."she said to them.

"Yes, good idea."said Genie, as he ran to get the children's hats.

"Yes, good thinking Josefina."

"I should say the opposite. Bad thinking! What would be good thinking is shipping them off to boarding school, and putting a stop for good on all these 'accidents'."said Iago.

"Oh, but they're only children."said Josefina.

"Children or not, I say ship them off."

"Nobody's shipping anybody off anywhere, Iago."said Aladdin.

"Josefina's right."said Cassim. "They are only children, after all."

Genie came back with the hats and parasols, and they went outside.

"Well, the least you could do is get better nurses. It's obvious Genie isn't that good. I could have been murdered, or if not, been plucked completely with not a single feather left! That would be attractive."

"Stop complaining, Iago."Aida told him.

"It's easy for you to say. I don't know how you put up with those little monsters."

"They're just replicas of yourself, Iago. With the difference that they're a little more mischievous. But as far as their talking is concerned, you're identical."she said, picking up her knitting.

"Replicas, hmm!"

Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Replicas or not, someone has to do something about them. Stop them! Have mercy!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, well, at least get them something else to entertain themselves with."said Iago.

"Genie'll take care of that."Aladdin told him.

"Oh, right. We've already seen how good Genie is at keeping them entertained. Outstanding!"

"Don't take everything out on Genie, Iago. Don't worry. I'll talk to them. And I'm sure my sister will do something about them. And my mom always bakes for them."said Francisco.

"Oh, so now you're going to reward them?"

No one answered him.

"Look, Iago, at least tomorrow you won't have them all over you. Tomorrow, Don Camilo is offering a party in honor of his daughter being married."

"And just about time, too."said Aida, glaring at Francisco.

"Ah. Just tell me, Jasmine, was your sister like this as a girl, also. Or just after she met me?"

"Oh, well, she would never let anyone else ride her pony. She was very possessive of him, too."

"Oh, I thought it was just because she loved my charming self too much. But apparently, I was mistaken."

"I'm not jealous of an idiot like Lucero Beltran."said Aida angrily.

"I don't know whether to be grateful that you aren't like that, Jasmine, or whether to be jealous of you, Francisco, having a wife who cares too much about you. No, I think I'd rather be grateful."

"Yes, be. She can get pretty angry at times. And you don't want to know what she's like when she's angry. Especially if it's something like that."

"Oh, you…I'm not jealous of anybody, and you know it."

Genie and Josefina led the children around the gardens.

"Just see, my darlings. You see all the flowers? Aren't they gorgeous? So beautiful. That is just why we must always remember to take care of them. All the plants and animals. The trees give us air to breathe, and they are so old, also. Why, much, much older than me."

"So old?"

"Oh!"

Josefina held her fan to her face.

"Are you calling me old?"

"You said they were old."

"No offending Auntie, now, no offending."said Genie. "Hmm. I think we should go back to the house. It looks like Saba might be catching a cold."

"Oh, dear!"Josefina exclaimed, and leaned to look at the baby. "You don't think she is, is she, Genie."

"Might be."

Genie changed into a doctor, and began to examine Saba.

"Do you think it could be anything serious, Genie?"asked Josefina anxiously. "This is all my fault! I should never have suggested a walk outside. Do you think perhaps I should run back to the house, and ask Nana to call the doctor?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh, dear!"

Josefina picked up her skirts and ran back towards the house.

"I want to go to the lake."

"I want to go mountain climbing."

"I want to go to the beach."

"I want to go swimming."

"Not now, children. I'm afraid Saba might be catching a cold. I think I heard her sneeze."

"Can Saba catch cold?"

"Quiet now. Quiet."

Josefina was out of breath when she reached the house.

"Nana! Nana! We were outside, Genie said Saba was catching a cold."

"Oh, dear."

Genie was back with Saba in his arms, and more Genies were holding each child by the hand. Clara looked at Saba.

"Nothing serious."she said.

"Oh, Nana, are you sure?"

"Of course. Only perhaps the pollen. An allergy would be the worst."

"Oh, dear, thank heaven I was so worried."

"I'm sure I heard her sneeze."said Genie.

"She's fine."

"I want to find Iago."

Genie turned around.

"No! Now, remember what you were told. No more Iago hunting."

"We weren't going to hunt him. We were going to catch him."

"No. We'll find you another bird."

"The chickens!"

The children ran out again.

"No!"

Genie immediately ran after them. He caught up, and carried them back to the house.

"Whew! Now, everyone needs to behave now, or else. Now, we're going to do something nice and quiet. Or no one goes to the party tomorrow. Now, to wash up for supper."

"I don't want to wash up."

"We have to."

He led them all into the bathroom, where he washed their hands, brushed their hair, and dressed them for supper.

"Now we look like real ladies and gentlemen."

"I don't like the dress I'm wearing, Genie."

"Oh, um, it was the only one you could wear to supper."

"I want to wear the other one."

"No, the other one is for tomorrow."

"But I want to wear it now."

"No. And remember, anyone laying a hand on Iago, doesn't go to the party tomorrow. Understood?"

"What if he asks us to play with him?"

"He won't. I promise you."

"What if you lie to us, Genie."

"I didn't. Hurry up, now, we don't want to be late for supper, now, do we?"

He led them down the stairs, into the dining room, where they all took their place.

"What has taken you so long?"asked Ester.

"Oh, don't scold them, Mother."said Josefina, looking fondly at them.

"A good scolding is just what they need."said Iago, who was settled on Cassim's shoulder, out of the childrens' reach.

"Oh, but they're such little angels."

Iago rolled his eyes.

"Angels, all right."he said, sarcastically. "Devils, more like."

"Iago."said Aladdin.

"What, Al? I was just voicing my opinion, just like everyone else here."

"Abu's nicer than Iago. I don't like Iago. He's mean, Daddy."said Aaliyah.

"Oh, so now I'm mean, am I? I'm only the victim here!"

"Enough, Iago. You, too."he added to the children.

"Enough portions of vegetables."said Genie. "I think we should skip the chocolate and pastries tonight."

"NO!"

"It's for their good."

"Oh, but they deserve their treat."said Josefina.

"Your sister is retarded, Francisco."said Iago.

"All my siblings are retarded."Francisco told Iago. "You just haven't gotten to know them well enough."

"I've seen enough. I don't to get to know your brothers and sisters better, thanks. These monsters are enough, thank you."

"There are monsters here?"asked Aaliyah.

"No, of course not. See what you're causing, Iago."

"Perhaps we shouldn't let the bird in anymore."said Josefina. "He scares the children so."

"So now I'm the bad guy?"

"No more arguing!"said Genie.

"It's true."

"Can I stay for the ball tomorrow?"asked Sabdullah excitedly.

"No."

"But why not?"

"You'll be coming home with Genie. You can go to the ball when you're older. Not now."

"Well, in that case I should stay for the ball."said Iago.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as they were back in Agrabah, Iago though that perhaps the best place for him to hide was Jafar's old lab. Yeah, he thought. After all, no one knew about it. It would be a perfect place to hide from the brats. He smiled to himself, wondering how he could possibly not have thought about his before. It wasn't a very pleasant place, true, but at least it was quiet, and relaxing. The journey was a nightmare, as usual, since there was no place to hide there, but as soon as they got back to the Palace, he flew out right away, before the children woke up. He looked around. He didn't like the lab. He had never like it at all, it gave him bad memories of Jafar torturing him and experimenting his magic on him.

"Oh well."he said to himself. "Perhaps the magic might just come in handy."he chuckled to himself.

If only he could come up with a way to work some kind of a spell on the brats. Now that wouldn't be a bad idea, but that would hurt Aladdin a lot, and after all that Aladdin and Jasmine had done for him. If only they just didn't have such hateful brats, then again, he had never been one to stand children. He had always hated them. He'd never gotten along with youngsters of any kind.

"Not precisely the place I'd choose for a relaxing nap, but…it's all there is, so deal with it, I guess."

He spend most of the next few days bored, looking through Jafar's old things. He started to think that he missed the children, but immediately reminded himself of the torturing they gave him.

"Jafar was probably a kind soul compared to them."

He only came out perhaps at mealtimes.

"Where have you been lately, Iago?"asked Aladdin. "We haven't seen much of you."

"Oh, just a here and there, you know, nowhere in particular."

"He's a witch! Aunt Aida told me all about them. She says that there are people and maybe even animals who have special powers, and everything. That they make themselves invisible, that they cast spells, and that their spells"

"That's enough!"said Jasmine. "You really shouldn't believe everything your aunt tells you. I've always said she's not quite right in the head."

"Aunt Aida tells lies?"

"No, she just believes in such extraordinary things."

"But they are extraordinary."

"That's just why they're not true."

"Yes they are!"

"Well, I guess that's a matter of opinion."

"Now, now, Dearest,"said Sultan Hamed. "You know what your sister's like. She just has a much more vivid imagination than you."

"A much more gullible one you mean."

"Oh, well, you never know."said Iago. "Maybe the things in which Aida believes are actually true. You never know."

"Oh, no, don't tell me she's convinced you, too, Iago."

"Well, you know…"Iago shrugged, and flew away.

No, it had not been because of what Aida believed in it that he believed in magic. It had been because of Jafar. Sometimes he wondered why those two never got along. Perhaps because even though they had a lot of the same interests, they were so different. Maybe each one saw the other one as a threat. Certainly Aida would have been just as fascinated as Jafar by magic.

Ali couldn't help noticing that since their return to Agrabah, they had seen less and less of Iago. They looked everywhere for him, but never managed to find him.

"Maybe Iago isn't in the Palace."he said.

"We can't go into the marketplace too much, only with Genie."said Aaliyah, scowling.

"Hmmm. We'll just have to go without permission."

"How?"

"Sabdullah told me all the times he's left without permission, to places where he shouldn't."

"Sabdullah is always allowed to go everywhere."

Ali shrugged.

"He says it's fun when no one knows where you are."

"Iago's going places without permission? Ooohhh!"

"I don't know. I want to go to the marketplace, or anywhere where he might be. I want to find him. Things aren't the same without Iago complaining about being tortured all the time."

Genie came out onto the garden.

"Now, what would everyone like to do with their spare time?"he asked.

"I think I'll go to my room."

Genie suddenly looked very concerned. Ali hardly ever spend any time in his room. Usually, he liked to cause as much trouble as possible.

"I'm just a little tired."

He ran back towards the Palace.

"Well, that's certainly…peculiar."he said, scratching his chin. Then he livened. "Well, we won't worry about that now, will we?"

Later, Ali climbed out of the Palace, using the same tree that Jasmine used when she decided to run away. He landed very hard on the other side of the wall.

"Ow!"

He got up and ran. He couldn't go through the whole city of Agrabah by himself in one day, he knew that, but he had to try, if he was ever going to find Iago. He felt a little afraid. He had never been in the marketplace before without someone else. Agrabah was a big city, and he might get lost. Well, if he did, then it was all Iago's fault, wasn't it? He began to feel scared. He walked up and down the streets. Everywhere he looked there were merchants selling, and people buying. He walked into a boy about his age, only dressed in rags.

"Oh, I'm sorry."Ali said distractedly. "I want to go back home!"he said to him. "Take me home!"he almost cried.

The boy looked at him. He looked almost awed at Ali's clothes.

"I want to go home!"he almost wished he hadn't tried to look for Iago. "I was looking for Iago, this is all his fault, but I want to go home now!"he cried.

He began to cry desperately. He wanted to back to the Palace, and be playing tricks on his sisters, and even being scolded by Genie. He looked around him. So many people! And he didn't know a single soul. At the Palace there weren't many people, except the servants, but he always knew them, and even if the didn't, he knew instinctively how they would act around him. Here some people stared at him curiously, others just ignored him. He just wanted to get back to the Palace, that was all. He looked up, and suddenly, he saw his grandfather. He had never been so happy to see him in all his life.

"Grandfather!"he yelled, as he ran toward him.

"Ali!"cried Cassim. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Iago, but couldn't find him. I thought he was out here. I don't want to come looking for him here anymore, though. He's not here. I haven't been able to find him."

"You came by yourself!"

"I don't like the people here. They're rude. I want to go home."he said.

Cassim became very angry.

"You shouldn't have left the Palace alone."he told him, taking Ali by the arm, and pulling him.

"You're here alone."

"That's different. Your parents must be worried sick. How did you get out?"

"I got out through the wall. I climbed the wall."

"You shouldn't have climbed out of the Palace. Something could have happened to you, dressed the way you are, more than one person must have thought about stealing something from you, and wouldn't hesitate to kill you even, perhaps."

"I don't like these people. They're weird. They're not like everyone at the Palace."

"Of course they're not! And now you will not leave the Palace for a good amount of time. I shall be speaking to your parents about you."

Aladdin and Jasmine were very upset when Ali returned.

"Where were you!"asked Jasmine, with tears in her eyes, almost.

"I think…"said Genie, checking a list. "The punishment for running away, is…"he looked at his list.

"I wasn't running away! I was looking for Iago."

"Iago!"said Genie.

"Hey, at least the kid's back, and it's not like I tricked him."said Iago.

Genie crossed his arms and looked sternly at Iago.

"That's enough, Genie!"said Aladdin. "We're just glad that Ali is back. How could you possibly think about leaving the Palace by yourself?"

"I thought I could find Iago."

"Well, we have to forget about Iago for right now. Go to your room."

Ali went back to his room.

"Tomorrow, I will find out what Iago's up to."he said to himself.

He managed to get up early the next morning, and still in his pajamas, went out into the hallway. He saw Iago flying towards a wall. Then he pulled something, and the wall opened.

"Cool!"said Ali.

He ran towards the wall and did the same. He found himself staring at a staircase. He climbed the stairs. It was a long climb, and finally, when he came to the end of it, he entered a dark room with a lot of curious object.


	9. Chapter 9

Ali was fascinated by the room. He stared at the unusual objects.

"What are you doing in here, kid!"asked Iago. "You aren't supposed to be in here!"

Ali didn't pay any attention to Iago.

"You all right, kid? I mean, I'm right here, you know. Hello?"

Ali didn't usually ignore Iago. Usually, he was the first one to point him out, and start torturing him.

"Are you all right, kid? Should I go get Genie, or something?"

"Wow."was all Ali said.

"I don't think you should be in here. Your parents wouldn't like it, you know. Maybe if you just went back to bed?"

"Did you create this place?"

"Um, no. But still, you should be in bed."

"What is this place?"

"Well, we're in the Palace, you see."

"I've never seen it."

"Kid, you better go back to bed, and not tell anyone. Don't come back here, either, you know."

Ali took some of the books on the shelves.

"Shouldn't these books be in the library?"

"You don't want to read them, kid."

Ali opened one.

"No!"

Iago grabbed the book out of Ali's hands.

"Um, they're not for your age group."

"Give that back! I saw it first."

"It makes no difference who saw it first. If your parents find out…I don't want to think about it."

"I'll tell them that you were trying to do something to me!"

"Look, wouldn't it be better to just forget about all this. Go back to bed."

"You can't tell me to go back to bed!"

"Well, guess what, I can! Now go back to bed! Genie'll probably be looking for you."

"I don't care what Genie looks for! Give me my book!"

"It's not your book, kid."

Ali began to throw things at Iago.

"Hey, stop that!"

"Give me my book!"

Iago let go of the book.

"Look, take my word for it, you're not going to like it."

"It's neat. There wouldn't be a way in here to curse you, would there, Iago?"

"Aw, great. Look, that's enough, all right? Why don't we just go down to breakfast? We don't want anyone worrying about us, now, do we?"

"I've got to write to Sabdullah! He will be so jealous, when I tell him about the book. He will never believe it!"

"Jealousy's not good, I think, you know."

"Aunt Aida probably spend a lot of time in here! She probably knows all about these spells and all that! You see, I always knew she told us the truth, when she told us about magic and all that!"

"Kid, your aunt didn't even live here, most of her life. And as for her working magic, well, I remember, she always wanted to learn to cook, so she could learn to brew potions. She used to wonder what kind of potion ingredients they sold in the marketplace."

"Oh, she'll probably know all about this."

"I doubt it, kid. Your aunt's a great believer in magic, but from there, to working it, well, I don't' doubt she can, but I don't think she ever did."

"Yes, she did. This was her book!"

Iago sighed.

"Your parents are probably going to kill me, kid. Not to mention the fact that they might have all this burned."

"No! They can't do that! My aunt has to see these books. Maybe she'll give me a lot of cajeta if I show them to her."

"Your parents will kill us, kid."

"No, they won't. I want to write a letter."

"And to whom?"

"To Sabdullah. He'll tell my Aunt Aida. We'll keep it a secret."

"Kid, since when has your aunt ever been one to keep secrets? How much you wanna bet that the second she finds out, she gets here, and the first thing she does is ask where the magic books are? Without even greeting anyone, or saying good byes or anything. It's about the only thing that connects her to her father's sister. They can't keep secrets, and they have an excellent memory for gossip. Not to mention very keen ears, and both are nosy. Well, kind of like you kids here. You know, you love to get everyone else in trouble. Your aunt always did that. To anybody, her sister, the guards, the servants, anybody. As long as they got yelled at."

Ali shrugged and ran out of the old laboratory, towards his own room.

"He's safe!"exclaimed Genie. "Don't you scare me like that! Where were you? We've been looking everywhere. For a while there, I was sure you'd been kidnapped."

"Genie!"

Genie shrugged.

"Oh, dear!"exclaimed Hamed. "Thank goodness your back. Very well, then, breakfast, I think. Let us put this whole nasty business behind us. After all, my grandson obviously loves to hide. Why, I remember your aunt doing the exact same thing"he chuckled. "She'd always go exploring, she said. Jasmine, of course was always the best behaved, obviously. Aida, always so rebellious, so troublesome, always worrying me and her mother."

"Well, they had to get something from their aunt."laughed Cassim.

"Well, that's that."said Aladdin.

"Adequate punishment…"said Genie, taking out his list.

"There's no need, Genie."said Aladdin.

"Al, proper child education."he said, taking out a book.

"Well, we'll educate them our way."

"Yes."said Iago, on Ali's shoulder.

"Hey, since when did you two become friends?"asked Genie, suspiciously.

"Well, you know, just here and there. Just had a little talk, settled some differences, found some things in common, you know."

"Hmm."

"Well, that's settled."said Hamed, happily.

Ali wrote to his cousin, with Iago trying to talk him out of it.

"And what exactly are you telling him?"

"Just what I discovered this morning."

"You did remember to put in not to tell his mother."

"Yes. I want him to come visit me. Sabdullah likes Agrabah."

"I don't know, kid. You know his mother's kind of nosy."

"My aunt isn't nosy!"

"Whatever you say. I just thought it would be a good idea to not to get your aunt involved. Then your parents are bound to find out, and you know, it would just be a big mess."

"Sabdullah and Aunt Aida know more about magic than I do. Mother doesn't believe in it much, and Father doesn't seem to believe in it much, either. Aunt Aida knows it exists. Sabdullah always tells me about the things Aunt Aida tells him. They're so extraordinary!"

"You have no idea just how extraordinary these things can be, kid!"

Ali ran to find someone who could deliver the letter for him.

"I want it to get to Yucatan as soon as possible!"he said breathlessly.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Do you think it'll take long?"he asked Iago.

"I don't know. Maybe. Are you gonna get a reply?"

"I hope so. Maybe he might come as soon as he gets it."

"And miss the mermaid watching?"asked Iago, rolling his eyes.

"That's only at the full moon, and you know it."

"Well, we'll see. They've never managed to find one, have they?"

"Aunt Aida says they're shy. They're afraid of people, you see."

"Well, that certainly clears everything up. You better go. Genie's calling you. We don't another search party out after you, do we?"


	10. Chapter 10

When Sabdullah received Ali's letter, and read it, he ran to find his mother.

"I want to go to Agrabah, and visit Ali!"

"Hmm. Go to Agrabah to visit Ali. Well,"she got up. "I don't think that's such a bad idea myself!"she said. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to visit Agrabah."

"We can go?"

"Oh, but of course we can! Who says we can't? I certainly don't."

"Oh, but you only just saw your sister a few weeks ago, and the journey would tire my darlings greatly."said Josefina.

"Oh, they won't be tired. Besides, I want to see the Palace. It's just never the same, here and there. It's a little different."

"We won't be tired, Tia."said Sabdullah.

"Oh, but are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. And I'm honestly dying to drink some Arabic coffee. The coffee over there is much, much better."

"I guess so. In exchange for such dreadful weather."

"The weather isn't dreadful. A little more drier is all."

"Oh."

Josefina covered her eyes, in a gesture of dismay.

"Oh, you should come with us!"

"Oh, my, I couldn't."

"Sirve de que te encuentras un pretendiente."said Esther, looking up from her crochet.

"Oh!"

Josefina looked away.

"Why is it that everyone must be married? Just not me?"

"Oh, you'll like Agrabah."

"Naughty boy! Naughty boy!"exclaimed Genie.

"Now, now, Genie, not too rough. The kid was just a little desperate to see his beloved Auntie and cousins."

"No excuses. Naughty boy!"

"Genie, calm down!"said Aladdin. "Well, I guess it was no doubt a little naught to have just invited them without saying anything, but I don't think that's a reason for any punishment."

"Discipline, Al!"

"Well, Genie, it wasn't such a bad idea for Aida to come. After all, they'll be bringing Josefina with them."

"Oh, no!"

Genie ran out of the room to prepare for their arrivals. He stuck his head back in the room.

"We still have to figure out how to teach the boy his lesson."

"I think he's learned, Genie."said Jasmine.

"We really ought to get rid of Genie, you know, Al. He's kind of dramatic."said Iago.

Abu frowned at him.

"He's too…idealistic. I mean, the kids here, are well, precisely that, kids."

"Iago, you haven't suffered any kind of a head injury, have you?"asked Aladdin.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Because only a few days ago, you couldn't stand the children."said Jasmine.

"Change of heart. You guys have just done so much for me, I felt kind of bad, not liking your kids."

"Hmm, that's very good of you, Iago."

"Yeah, well, I gotta go."

He flew out of the room.

"This is all your fault, kid! Now your parents are starting to get suspicious."

Ali had told Iago to help him escape Genie's strict supervision, or not, he would apart from torturing him, tell everyone about Iago's secret hiding place.

"You should become a better actor, then."said Ali, frowning. "There's nothing to it. I know, because my aunt is a great actress."

"Your aunt, yeah. I remember, she always did seem to convince her parents. Her only problem was that she was a little short tempered. She still is."

"Like you and Genie."

Iago looked away, angrily. He couldn't afford to lose his temper with Ali.

"Listen, if we're going to be keeping a secret, or anything together, or if I'm going to be helping you, don't you think you oughtta be nicer to me?"

Ali shrugged.

"You have to show me the magic books!"Sabdullah exclaimed. "I want to see if I can't work it myself."

"I haven't worked it yet, but see, come here!"

They climbed up to the laboratory.

"Iago used to hide in here, see."

"Oh, wow!"

They tried to read one of the books, but didn't understand much of it.

"Mother would probably understand all of it with no problem. She could help us!"exclaimed Sabdullah.

"Kid, I don't think it's a good idea to get your mother involved. She can't keep secrets."

"Yes she can!"

"Kid, I think I know your mother better than you. You've only known her for what, a few years, maybe."

"But without Mother, how are we going to work all these spells and things?"

"Um…"

Good question, though Iago. It seemed that they were determined to work them no matter what. And if these kids did something wrong, that would be disastrous.

"I guess maybe we could let your mother in on the secret. But you just gotta remind her that it's precisely that, a secret. She's probably changed since she was a girl."

I hope, he thought.

"I'll go get Mother!"

Sabdullah ran to the comfortable sitting room where Jasmine, Josefina, and Aida were talking, and drinking tea.

"Mother, you have to see this! It's a surprise you're going to love!"

"Oh, I've just gotten here, and they've already prepared a special surprise for me."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Well, you better hurry up and go."she said. "You don't want to keep this fabulous surprise waiting, would you."

Aida put her cup down.

"No, I wouldn't. So, then, lead the way."

Sabdullah led his mother toward the secret tower laboratory.

"Ali discovered it on his own!"

When the wall opened, Aida gasped.

"Wait a minute! How could this wall open? I don't remember it opening ever!"

Aida didn't hesitate to go up the stairway, her curiosity getting the better of her. Sabdullah followed behind her, a little breathless, as Aida could climb stairs very fast. She immediately opened the door, and walked in, where Ali and Iago were.

"Oh, my! Oh, my, oh, my, oh, my! Wow! What is this place?"

"I guess you could call it a tower laboratory."said Iago.

"Wow! All these books!"

"They're magic books, see."said Ali, showing her one of the books.

"Yes, of course. Very advanced magic, I'm thinking. Hmm. Whoever these books belonged to, must have been a very great sorcerer. Let me see,"she looked at the books on the shelf. This one seems more preliminary magic. Let me see…there wouldn't by any chance be a book on potions, would there?"she asked suddenly.

"Well, there might be."Iago told her. "Listen, maybe it would be better to keep this a secret. If Al and Jasmine find out, and Genie, well…"

"Oh, don't you worry, Iago."Aida told him. "We'll see if we should tell them, or not."


	11. Chapter 11

"Some of this really is very complicated."said Aida. "But let me see."

She searched her mind for everything she had ever learned about magic. After all, she was the only one at Dzonot who wasn't afraid of the witch. She would often go see her and be awed by her magic.

"Before you would brew a potion, I guess you would have to get he ingredients, but we'll worry about that later."

"Could you actually do all these spells, Mother?"

"Could you curse Iago, Aunt Aida?"

"What!"

"Probably."Aida was too much absorbed in the book, than in what the boys were asking her. "I don't think we're at that level yet."

"When will we be at that level?"

"After a while. So…"she closed the book, and looked at Iago and the boys. "I think Father will be most pleased when he sees what you've just discovered."

"What!"exclaimed Iago. "You can't say a word to anyone!"

But Aida wasn't listening. She was looking around at an hourglass shape, that had two snakes on either side. She stopped when she noticed something.

"This ring looks familiar."

She held it up.

"I remember my father wearing a ring somewhat like this. It's been in the family for years. Come to think about it, now that I remember, he hasn't been wearing it lately, has he?"

"That is your father's ring."Iago told her.

"What are you talking about, Iago."

"Don't you see? The reason that I didn't want the kids or anyone to know about this place is because this was Jafar's old lab. That's your father's ring. The one he used to find your brother-in-law and get the lamp!"

"Huh? Okay, now you're confusing me, Iago. This could not have been Jafar's laboratory, see, because, well, like I said these books belonged to someone who must've been a very great sorcerer."

"And he was a great sorcerer. That's how he manipulated and controlled your father!"

"But…Jafar wasn't a sorcerer. He couldn't have been. He was only a stupid old man who just knew how to get around my father. And my father trusted him. That was all."

"Listen, Aida, I always did wonder why the heck you two didn't get along. You both just loved to fool with magic. The difference being that Jafar always used Dark magic. I don't think you would do something like that."

"I most certainly won't! How come you didn't say a word to anybody before, Iago?"

"Well, see, I was also under Jafar's spell. So obviously I couldn't say a word."

"But afterwards."

"What for?"

"So we could see all this. I'm under the impression that when in good hands, some of these little spells might be pretty useful."

"No, no, no, no, no. We are going to get out of here, and not say a single word to another living soul."

"Why? Is there something that I don't know about, Iago?"

"No, it's just that…look..."he didn't know what else to say.

Aida, remembering the ring, asked, "What did Jafar want with this ring?"

"I told you. To find Aladdin."

"What did Jafar want Aladdin for?"

"Long story."

"I've got all the time in the world."

"Look, he wanted the lamp."

"You mean, like Genie's lamp? Jasmine once wrote something like that to me."

"Yeah, well, see, I guess it's like Al's dad with the Hand of Midas thing."

"Don't you remind me of that!"

"Well, it's kind of like Jafar with the lamp. He heard about it, and was determined to do just about anything to get it."

"Okay, but the Hand of Midas was, well, like treasure. What would one want with a lamp?"

"Because of the Genie. The three wishes."

"Well, if he knew all about all this magic, what did he want a genie for?"

"He wanted to become sultan."

"Now you're just confusing me even more."

"Well, see, he wanted power, I guess you could say."

"So that's why he became the royal vizier?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"But…he was always nagging at Father for Jasmine to get married. He was the one who convinced my Aunt Fara to help."

"Well, I don't know. I only know what I know, and that ain't much."

"Well, I guess I'd better take this ring back to my father."

"You can't do that! How're you going to explain where you got it."

"From right here. Besides, it's his ring. It's been in the family for years."

"But you'll get your beloved nephew and your beloved son into a lot of trouble! Your sister-in-law won't like that. Then she'll get mad at your husband, you'll husband'll get mad at you, and well, it's just a mess."

"Not to worry."she said.

"Wait!"

Aida was already on her way out.

"Now just look what you caused, kid!"exclaimed Iago. "Now we're in for it."

Aida walked into the room.

"Why, there you are, Dearest. Jasmine was just telling me about the special surprise. Well, what was it?"

"Just look what I found."

She held out the ring.

"My ring!"Hamed suddenly exclaimed.

"What? But I thought you had simply stopped wearing it, Father."said Jasmine.

"Well, I think I did. Though I can't remember why."

"I found just there in the tower."

"My, my, but I had lost it. I could never find it again. What was it doing in the tower?"

"I don't know. It was in the laboratory."

"What laboratory?"asked Aladdin.

"One that the boys showed me. It was filled the most unusual and interesting books. Iago said they belonged to Jafar."

"Jafar?"asked Aladdin.

"I'm not sure."

"That's what Iago said. You had better ask him."

"Oh, yes. At once."said Hamed.

"Make no mistake I will. Where is he?"

"Well, I left him over there, with the boys."

"But how could these be?"asked Jasmine.

"I don't understand a word of all this."said Josefina. "Oh, my. Quite a beautiful sapphire on that ring. Could it not have been stolen, and the thief have gotten a guilty conscience?"

"Hmm. I don't think so. Iago has some explaining to do. Perhaps this is not the only thing Iago and Jafar stole. Wait a minute, I remember they stole the lamp, too. Perhaps there are other valuables Jafar took."

"That had never occurred to me."said Aida. "Have you ever lost anything?"she asked Jasmine. "I never did."

"Well, not that I know of."

"There's only one way to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

They all went towards the tower laboratory. Aida in the lead, Francisco second, Aladdin and Jasmine together behind him, Cassim, Hamed, and Josefina bringing up the rear, shaking in her shoes and looking terrified.

"I once remember Jafar appearing suddenly, out of this wall."said Jasmine.

"You did?"asked Hamed.

"Yes. Of course at that time I was too mad to notice." She looked down. "That was when the guards took Aladdin from the marketplace, and Jafar told me he had been executed."

"Oh, dear!"exclaimed Hamed.

"Well, see, the wall opens, and then you see the staircase, you just climb it."

"I don't like the look of this place."said Josefina.

"Well, you did bring your smelling salts with you, didn't you?"asked Aida excitedly. "You are just so…fearful, Josefina. With an attitude like that, it's no wonder you miss out on most of the joys of life."

"And you are just too brash, Aida."said Jasmine.

"Oh, well, can you blame me?"

"I don't know if I can."

They got to the laboratory.

"This is where Jafar first rubbed my lamp."said Genie, looking around. "I thought it was Al, and then I turned around and realized it wasn't Al. That was when he wished to become sultan."

"But Jafar wasn't supposed to be in the Palace then. I send the guards after him."said Hamed.

"He must have hidden here."said Aladdin.

"Yes. You don't supposed there must be some kind of teleportation device? That must have been how he got here after he wished to become a genie."

"Ah, teleportation!"exclaimed Aida. "That would be so cool! If only! Iago?"she turned.

"I don't think so. Jafar liked to travel."

"Oh."Aida's face fell. "Well, I guess one learns more by traveling than teleporting."

"Yes. It was on one of his travels that I met him."

"Oh?"

"Where?"

"Well, it was somewhere in the desert. I can't exactly recall. I was kind of weak then. That's where he taught me that power and wealth are the two most important things in the world, see. And of, course, not just power, like a sultan's power, but rather, power, like, well, this kind of power, too."

He gestured all around the laboratory.

"I guess those are two distinctive powers."said Francisco.

"Oh, dear! What a dreadful, twisted mind! He must have been a quite unhappy person, with no knowledge of God, or anything good! Perhaps going to church, reading a Bible, attending mass, could have done this man a world of good."said Josefina.

"I don't think anything could have done Jafar any good, Josefina."said Jasmine. "He was always rather power-hungry. He would always manage to convince Father what decisions to make and so forth."

"And to think I always agreed."said Hamed, shaking his head.

"It wasn't your fault! Jafar was using the snake staff to control you. We know that now."

"Yes, but how could I have been so unintelligent, as to not notice Jafar's true intentions all the time."

Hamed shook his head.

"Well, I don't think anybody did, really."said Aida. "I just never liked him. Just because…I don't know. I just never did. And, well, that doesn't mean I know he was evil. I just didn't like him, is all."

She shrugged.

"So Jafar worked for you?"Francisco asked.

"He was my most trusted advisor. However, we realized that he was actually plotting against me."

"Oh. Well, that can happen to just about anyone. I mean, you could trust one person, only to realize that they're actually, well, malevolent. I remember an uncle, who used to trust this one man, beyond any other, and it turned out that thanks to this man, he almost lost everything!"

"Yes. It can happen to anyone."said Jasmine, trying to comfort her father.

"Well, the important thing is that you realized this man's true intentions, and got rid of him."

"Only after he had done much harm."said Hamed.

"Why didn't you tell us about this place, Iago?"Aladdin demanded.

"Well, I just never thought of it, is all."

"No, it wasn't!"said Ali. "I found you in here."

Aladdin grabbed Iago.

"You've been bringing the children in here behind everyone's back!"he yelled at Iago.

"It's a very neat place."said Sabdullah.

"I…haven't."said Iago speaking with difficulty, as Aladdin's grip on him was very tight.

"That would explain how they suddenly became friends!"

Genie gasped and immediately went to Ali, and tapped on his head and shook him, before turning into a doctor.

"These children haven't been possessed, have they?"he asked.

"What have you done to them, Iago!"Aladdin demanded of him.

Iago gasped for breath, as Aladdin released him.

"I haven't done anything. I just thought to hide in here, from them, and suddenly, without my being aware of it, the kid followed me and came across the place."

"Why didn't you tell me about this place, as soon as you found it, Ali?"Aladdin asked him.

"Iago told me not to."

Aladdin shot a murderous glance at Iago.

"I just…didn't want to torment you guys with memories of Jafar, or anything. I mean, everyone was just so happy."

"Why didn't you tell us when Jafar came back."

"Well, I just couldn't, you know. He was manipulating me!"

"What about after?"

"Well, you guys were all planning the wedding and everything. I figured, what good was it? Jafar was gone, and there was just no point. I just wanted to forget about it all."

"That's true, Aladdin."said Jasmine.

"Besides, we can't afford to get rid of all these books and everything. I should be able to find out how to work the spells."said Aida.

"No one is going to learn how to work anything!"said Aladdin. "These books are going to be burned, along with everything else in this lab."

"NO!"exclaimed Aida, Ali, and Sabdullah.

"Now, now, Aladdin. Magic isn't evil, it's just the people who use it that are evil. Oh, Jasmine…"

She looked imploringly at her sister, to help her change Aladidn's mind.

"I must say,"began Jasmine. "I don't believe in magic, but..."she looked around.

"What more proof do you need? See, some of these spells might come in handy. Like this one. You can create water, you can see into people's minds, you can make them see what you want them to see, oh, look, plants with magical properties!"

"That one was just one of the ones Jafar used to find your beloved brother-in-law. So, in a way, I'm guessing if it hadn't been for Jafar, you wouldn't have Aladdin for a brother-in-law, would you? I mean, it was thanks to the Genie, a lot of it, and that was thanks to Jafar."said Iago, hoping that perhaps with that argument Aladdin would cool down with him.

"Well, I do know one thing. Fine, I'll think about what to do with the books. However, you have some explaining to do, Iago."said Aladdin. "I want to know EXACTLY how Jafar found out about the lamp. I want to know everything."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, see, I don't know how Jafar found out about the lamp. I think it was a legend, or something. Almost nobody believed it. Except for Jafar, that is. Almost like your dad here, and the Hand of Midas."

Aida sighed.

"Don't remind of that, Iago. That was just a big mess."

"Yeah, it was."said Iago. "Anyways, Jafar hired this one thief, saying that he would give him all the treasure in the Cave of Wonders if he got him the two halves of the beetle."

"So did he get the two halves?"

"Well, yeah, that's how he got the Cave, don't you see? The problem was that when we found it, it turned out that only one could enter the cave. That's Al here. So he had the guards bring him to the Palace, dressed himself as an old prisoner, and Al got the lamp, and everyone knows what happened then."

"Jafar was that old prisoner?"

"Well, yeah. The guards thought you had escaped, or that someone had helped you escape. One of the younger guards got fired thanks to you."

"Oh."

"Well, that's about it. Now, I think we better get out of here."

"Yes."said Aladdin. "We better shut this place up."

"Oh no, Aladdin!"said Aida.

"Aida, this place could be dangerous!"

"Well, we could at least check it out."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"This was JAFAR's lab. Jafar!"

"Well, we might put it to good use, couldn't we?"

"Put Jafar's things to good use? No! Now everyone out of here."

Aida was furious with Aladdin. All through the afternoon, she didn't speak to him once. Ali and Sabdullah didn't speak to him, either.

"Don't you see? It's just like something out of a dream."she was telling Francisco, later that night. "You have to help me convince Aladdin. He's going to seal it."

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to convince Aladdin. But if it means so much to you, I can try."

Meanwhile, Aladdin, was telling Jasmine that he just couldn't believe Iago had kept that secret.

"I mean, after all we've done for him! If I had been someone else, he would have been beheaded, at the very least!"

"Maybe you should try to understand. He probably doesn't want to remember. And he didn't want to upset, either."

"Still, the children discovered that place, and he wanted to keep it a secret! If it hadn't been for Aida finding that ring, we probably would never have found out about it in the first place! And now she wants to go through all those things!"

"Well, you know how my sister is, Aladdin dear. She's a little wild. All right, very wild. And I don't think that anything is going to stop her from going through all that junk. Not even the tightest security. She's always managed to find a way to get what she wants."

"Well, this time she just won't."

The next morning, Francisco tried to convince Aladdin not to seal the old lab.

"Of course, I have no interest in this old lab, but Aida does, and I warn you, Aladdin, none of the sealing is going to stop her."

"Don't tell me you believe in all that magic and all that, too."

"Oh, I don't. However, I just can't say no to Aida."

"Well, you're going to have to. You just never knew Jafar. If you did, you'd agree with me."

"Well, I don't know. So, tell me about this Jafar. Judging from what I've heard he was pretty evil."

"He was a lunatic! You have no idea, Francisco."

"I can see why you want to do this, I think. If you want, we can take the books back with us."

"No, I don't want to risk all that. They might fall into the wrong hands!"

"I think subconsciously, you do believe in everything Aida says. I mean, one would think that you are afraid they might poison your mind."

"Oh, please!"

Iago sat alone, in a sitting room. He didn't want Aladdin to think that he had done all this on purpose. He really hadn't meant to relive the past. Did Aladdin think that he enjoyed this? If there was someone who didn't want the past revisted it was him, after all. Aladdin had no idea what kind of memories this stirred for him. Did he think that it the worse was just having a lamp stolen? Being locked in a dungeon? He remembered having to work for Jafar to work his magic, and having Jafar experiment his magic on him.

"Iago?"he heard Ali's voice.

"What are you doing here, kid? Your father might be a little upset. He might think I'm trying to create another Jafar."

"Who was Jafar?"

"You don't want to know, kid."

"Why is Father mad at you?"

"Because of the lab."

"Why doesn't Father like magic?"

"Long story, kid."

"Why is it a long story?"

Iago sighed.

"Look, kid, why don't you just go outside and play? I don't think anyone is in the mood to be answering your questions. Your aunt is also pretty upset. She's a little mad at your dad."

"Why?"

"Just stop asking questions, kid."

Iago flew away.

Aida was still fuming at Aladdin, while Jasmine and Josefina tried to calm her down.

"I mean, you weren't here, Aida. I understand Aladdin."Jasmne was telling her.

"And you don't think I don't feel that way? It was under Jafar's advice, probably spell, that I was send to my Aunt Fara."

Jasmine was quiet.

Aida looked up.

"Don't you see, Jasmine? See, if only I could find the right book, I know I might be able to find Mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see, if only I could find a way to communicate with the dead."

"Aida, that's not possible."

"You never know it might be."she said, turning to her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Aida was sure that Jasmine wouldn't understand how much Aida wanted to see if it was possible to communicate with the spirits from the other world. After all, Jasmine was older, and had known their mother for much longer. Mother had died when Aida was only five, and had been sent to Aunt Fara since she was six years old. And of course, their two brothers who had died before they were even a month old. So, no matter how much Aladdin might rage, Aida spent most of her time in the old lab, looking through the books. Now that it was no longer a secret, Ali and Sabdullah seemed to have lost interest in it a bit, except for the fact that Aida always explained what was in the books to them.

"Are we ever going to finish going through the books?"asked Ali.

"Well, even if we don't, books are always fun. They enrichen your mind."

Outside of them, no one liked the idea that Aladdin hadn't sealed the lab, especially, Josefina, who wouldn't go near that section of the Palace.

"Oh, dear, you don't suppose someone was murdered in there?"she would say.

"I probably wouldn't doubt it."Aladdin told her, which only made her more fearful.

"You're only scaring her more, Aladdin."Jasmine told him.

"Oh, she's afraid of her own shadow."said Francisco. "I'll never understand why. She's the only one who's so modest, so shy, and so fearful. I think it comes from daydreaming so much. Just don't tell her I said that because then she'll be mad, and well, for all her fears, you don't want to be around her when she's mad. She can make your life impossible. For real."

"I really can't see that happening."said Iago.

"What you shouldn't have seen happening was opening that lab again, and not telling me about it."Aladdin told him sternly.

"Well, he did say he was sorry, Al."said Genie.

Abu nodded.

"That just doesn't mean its right."said Aladdin.

"Well, anybody can make mistakes."

"I don't think that was just a mistake, and then it wasn't just any old mistake. It could have cost a lot of people their lives. Especially while Jafar was still alive. If he wouldn't have hidden there, the guards would have caught him and none of all that would have happened."

"It would have happened anyway, Al. Jafar was determined to get his hands on that lamp. I mean, your daddy here almost lost his life to that Saluk guy when he was chasing after that Hand of Midas."

Aladdin glared at him.

"Jafar was obsessed with that lamp, see. He was determined to do anything to get it."

Genie sighed.

"Couldn't we just make up?"he asked.

"Now is one time I have to agree with Genie."said Iago, hopefully.

"A mirror!"Aida exclaimed. "What we need is a mirror!"

"A mirror for what?"

"I don't think it can be just any old mirror. Well, just one that I can put a spell on. Perhaps a small one? That way I could carry it in my pocket. Just imagine all the things we could learn!"

"I thought a mirror was to see what you looked like."said Ali.

"Oh, well, they are, but now, I'm thinking I'm going to be seeing them in a whole new way."

She ran out, and back to her bedroom, where she pulled out at small elegant mirror. She ran back to the lab.

"Fine, now the book says we must, oh, no, I don't have any of these things! Oh, well, we'll just have to find them, then, won't we."

She wrote down the list, and send one of the servants to the marketplace to buy them.

"And what do we do now?"asked Sabdullah.

"Now we get everything ready."

"What if they can't find all those herbs and everything at the marketplace?"

"Oh, well, they should, and if not, we'll just have to look for them somewhere else. And the sage must be picked at the full moon. Uh-oh."

She remembered that werewolves transformed during the full moon.

"What are we going to do? Well, I guess that just as long as we're careful, or perhaps we should take an animal with us. A werewolf is only dangerous to people, not animals. Perhaps if they think that we are just animals, it won't do anything to us."

She went to check her calendar.

"All right, in two nights."

"I don't want to go."the boys said together.

"That's all right. After all, I don't want either of you bitten by werewolves."

"What if you are bitten?"

"Oh, I wont' be."said Aida with more confidence than she felt. "Don't you worry."

Two evenings later, Aida tied the dogs and the cats on their leashes, and held them tightly in her hands.

"I only hope the light might do something to hold them off. Perhaps they don't like the light. The only, after all, transform at night. Oh, well, I mustn't think about that. Now, come on, let's go."she said to the animals, and climbing on her mare.

"Has anyone seen Aida?"asked Jasmine.

"No. She went to look for werewolves."Ali told her.

"She went to look for what!"exclaimed Josefina, and fainted right there on the spot.

Aladdin caught her.

"Oh. But why didn't she say anything?"

"Because she said she didn't want us to go and be bitten by werewolves."

Jasmine shook her head.

"See, we're not allowed to go outside during the full moon, because of the werewolves. We get on the boat early, and sail far out to sea, to see the mermaids."

"Oh, dear! Where could that girl be?"asked Hamed.

"Not to worry!"said Genie, and he turned into a search group.

"Where could she have gone? Do you know?"Jasmine asked the boys.

"She went to look for the sage."

"Oh."

The Genie's immediately went outside.

"Couldn't you have done something to stop her?"asked Iago.

"No. She said she was going."

"She couldn't have said she wasn't, could she? I think I know where she might have gone, if she's read Jafar's notes. He used to write down in the books where the best place and times was to pick what things, and such."

Iago led them somewhere in the back of the Palace.

"This place is creepy."said Francisco.

"Oh, please. Your beloved wife is probably having the time of herself. I think that she has to wait until midnight, though. And the moon has to be shining."

Just as Iago predicted, they found Aida looking at her watch, and waiting between all the dogs and cats.

"There you are!"

"What is everybody doing here?"

"We were worried about you."

"Yes, well, we only have a few minutes to wait."she said, looking at her watch.

"Maybe you should just forget all about this."Iago suggested.

"No. Not when I'm this close!"

She picked the herbs, and they left, Aladdin furious, Francisco, Hamed, and Jasmine relieved, and Aida cheerful.


	15. Chapter 15

"All right."said Aida, as she began to boil the potion.

She read the instructions carefully, and finally, took the mirror, attached a string to it, and dipped it in the potion.

"And that's it!"she said, looking at her watch. "It said only a few minutes."

"Kid, you should know that some of these are Jafar's own inventions."said Iago.

"Yes."Aida answered absentmindedly. "Now, I can finally see my mother again."

She looked into the mirror, and said her mother's name, hoping to see her face. But it wasn't her mother who stared at her out of the mirror. It was Jafar.

"Wait a minute, this isn't right!"she said. "My mother. The book said you would see the person you wanted!"

"Uh-oh."said Iago. "It's Jafar!"

"How…?"

"You foolish girl! You think your sister and her beloved street rat defeated me, did you?"

"Uh…"Aida didn't know what to say.

She wanted to throw the mirror, but she couldn't move.

"Oh, no,"she though. "I don't wan to be petrified! They won't know how to cure me."

She heard a voice in the back of her mind. Kill the street rat…kill the street rat…kill the street rat. Aida wasn't able to stop herself. She thought where Aladdin was now, if there was any time in which he was alone, where, and how she would be able to exterminate him. That was the only thing on her mind.

"Yes, I must kill the street rat."she said aloud.

"NO!"exclaimed Iago. "I've got to warn Al!"

Before Aida, or rather Jafar, noticed he was there, he flew out of the window.

"Al! Al! It's Jafar!"he said.

"Now what are you up to, Iago?"said Aladdin angrily.

"I'm serious. I'm not up to anything! It's Aida. She's being controlled by Jafar!"

"Jafar is dead, Iago."said Jasmine, calmy, looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"He is dead, but don't you see, it was all in the book. Those were Jafar's own inventions. And she saw Jafar in her mirror, and now he wants her to kill Al!"

"What are you talking about?"demanded Aladdin.

"She's going to try to kill you, Al."explained Iago. "She's under Jafar's control! She doesn't realize it. See, he's controlling her through that mirror, you've got to be careful."

"Explain what you mean, Iago."said Jasmine.

Iago explained everything.

"So, then, instead of seeing the person you want, you would get Jafar?"asked Jasmine when he was finished.

"Well, I think he invented that in case he wanted to finish something before he died. See, it was like a way to make himself immortal, I think. He would be possessing someone else, or something."

"Is there any way to free Aida?"asked Francisco.

"I don't know."

"You don't suppose she would have Jafar's powers?"asked Jasmine, her voice quivering.

"Well, this was before the genie thing, so I don't think so. Hopefully."Iago gulped.

"We've got to save my sister!"exclaimed Jasmine.

"But how?"

"I don't know."

"You don't suppose that the answer might be in another of those books?"

"I don't think so. We're going to have to find it ourselves."

It turned out that, thankfully, Iago had been right in the fact that Aida didn't have Jafar's powers while he had been a genie, however, she did have all his malice. She didn't seem like Aida at all. She seemed to have only one thing on her mind. Eliminate Aladdin.

"We just have to save her!"Jamine cried.

"Perhaps we could just, I don't know, tie her up, lock her up, or something. That way, Al wouldn't be in such danger."suggested Iago.

"No. Isn't there someway to free her?"

"There must be something. That's what I always noticed about Jafar. There was always something that he guarded, or that was the key to the whole affair."said Iago, walking back and forth. "When it was with the Sultan, it was the staff, destroy the staff, free the Sultan, when it was with the genie deal, it was the lamp, destroy the lamp, destroy Jafar. Now we just have to figure out what's controlling the girl."

Everyone thought long and hard.

"Something she keeps close to her, that she didn't keep with her, she didn't guard so closely before?"

"I can't seem to think of anything."said Francisco.

"The mirror!"said Iago triumphantly. "She was using the mirror!"

"Oh, but that's nothing new. Aida has always had her mirror with her."

"Now that I think about it. She won't let go of her mirror."said Francisco. "She carried it everywhere with her. I once saw her talking into it, but I thought she was talking to herself."

"That's it, kid. We've got to get the mirror."

That was easier said than done. It seemed that taking the mirror from Aida, without her knowing would be just the same as taking the lamp from Jafar. There was no way they could think of to separate Aida from the mirror.

"Kid, you know her habits, maybe there's something that'll help us. You know what she's like."he said to Francisco.

"Well, she's like clockwork, you know. She does just about everything at a certain time, in a certain routine, in a certain way. Like her watch is the first thing she puts on, then her wedding ring, then whatever rings she'll be wearing that day, then if she'll be wearing a necklace, and finally, her earrings, which are always last. But I don't think there's anything that will help."

"Well then, we'll just have to take it by force then, won't we?"

"No, a rock!"exclaimed Francisco. "Or a ball, or a stick, or anything! Aida's terrified of anything flying towards her!"

"That's true."said Jasmine. "Anytime she saw someone throwing something and she saw that it was flying towards her, she always ducked, or covered her face, or ran."

Genie immediately turned into a baseball player.

"Let's play ball, then!"he said.

Everyone went outside to watch Genie throw a baseball, hit it, start running, while another Genie tried to catch it. Aida sat, watching the game, thinking that today was finally going to be the day that she would once and for all exterminate the street rat. How foolish of them not to realize it! Everyone else was calm. During the fifth inning, Genie hit the ball too hard, and it flew towards Aida.

"Foul ball!"exclaimed Genie as he raced towards it.

Aida shrieked, and covered her face, bracing herself, knowing that the ball was aiming right at her. Francisco reached into Aida's pocket, and pulled the out the elegant silver rimmed mirror. Aida was too terrified to notice. She just hoped that the ball would hit him instead of her. The ball missed Aida, however, it crashed right into the center of the mirror, and it broke into a hundred tiny pieces.

"What…? What's happening?"she asked, looking confused.

"Aida, are you all right?"asked Jasmine.

"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jasmine smiled.

Later, everyone explained what had happened.

"I should have known!"said Aida bitterly.

"Well, Jafar was pretty manipulative."Iago told her. "Besides, most of those spells, like I said, were his own creation. Purely Dark magic."

Aida sighed.

"Well, at least I learned not to mess with anything in there. Perhaps you were right, Aladdin. We should just burn everything there."

They destroyed the whole place. Until there was absolutely nothing left of Jafar and all his malice. Iago, especially was glad that they did. Now there would be nothing left to remind him of the dreadful ordeals he had gone through, while under Jafar's power. Besides, he was starting to like to the kids. Yeah, he got along much better with these brats. They may be annoying sometimes, but…they were all right.


End file.
